One such card of this kind has planar contacts formed on its surface so that when the card is inserted into the connector, planar contacts on the card come into contact with terminals provided to the connector, allowing data to be transmitted to and from the card via the card connector. Conventional card connectors used for connecting cards of this type are designed such that the card is inserted fully inserted into the connector so as to prevent the inserted card from inadvertently coming out from the connector during data transmission, or prevent accidental removal thereof by the hand. However, this makes it difficult to remove the card once data transmission has been completed. For this reason, some connectors are equipped with an ejection mechanism for ejecting the card from the connector, allowing it to be removed.
Card connectors of this kind are typically designed so that with a card inserted, contacts provided to the connector come into contact with planar contacts on the card to create electrical connection; during this time, the card is held in place pinched by the connector contacts. This arrangement necessitates that the ejection mechanism can generate force sufficient to push out the card in opposition to the pinching force exerted by the connector contacts, creating the problem of a need for a larger ejection mechanism. Existing ejection mechanisms include those employing spring force to push out (or pull out) the card, and those in which the card is transported by means of an electric motor or the like, but such arrangements necessitate strong spring force or require a rather large motor to provide the needed rotary driving force. Thus, each has the drawback of contributing to larger size of the device.